Retro Rangers
by Fei Mei
Summary: Andrew Hartford dan Sentinel Knight meminta 5 Ranger veteran untuk datang membantu Ranger Overdrive. / "... apakah anda tidak salah orang, Pak Harftord?" / "Tidak ada nama Dr O?" / "Kuulang, aku tidak mau ikut membantu." / " ... kami juga tidak pernah dibantu Ranger mana pun." / "Oh, aku menggantikan Sky." / AN: Berdasarkan episode Once A Ranger. Chapter akhir: Power Rangers Retro.
1. Adam Park

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 1: Adam Park**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

.

_Kepada yang terhormat, Pak Adam Park._

_Perkenalkan, saya Andrew Hartford. Maaf jika surat ini terkesan lancang, tapi saya, dan tim saya, membutuhkan bantuan Anda._

_Saya tahu status Anda adalah seorang Ranger veteran, dan karena itulah saya cukup yakin meminta bantuan kepada Anda—karena tim yang saya harap Anda bersedia bantu itu juga adalah tim Ranger, Power Ranger Operation Overdrive, kami masih baru beroperasi beberapa bulan._

_Sentinel Knight, seorang pencetus tim Ranger ini, berpikir bahwa Rangers membutuhkan beberapa senior untuk membantu dalam pertarungan, terlebih lagi belakangan ini musuh yang dihadapi semakin banyak. Beliau juga punya firasat tidak enak, bahwa seekor monster lain yang ia kurung mungkin akan lepas cepat atau lambat*. (Selebihnya telah terlampir). Maka dari itu, beliau meminta saya menghubungi Anda untuk membentuk tim dengan beberapa Ranger lain, berharap Anda sekalian berkenan datang._

_Agar Anda tidak bingung memilih rekan kerja, Sentinel Knight sudah memilihkan empat veteran Ranger lainnya untuk menjadi anggota tim yang Anda pimpin: Tori Hanson, Kira Ford, Bridge Carson, dan Xander Bly. Mohon bantu untuk menghubungi mereka berempat._

_Harap konfirmasi dari Anda.  
Semoga hari Anda menyenangkan.  
Dari Andrew Hartford.  
(Berikut adalah nomor telepon langsung ke ponsel saya: XXXXXXXXXXXX)_

.

Sekian kalinya Adam membaca surat elektronik itu, masih tidak ada nama Tommy Oliver. Pada lampiran lain surel tersebut juga tidak ada. Mau dibilang surat itu salah kirim, tapi di bagian pembuka sudah jelas tersebut nama Adam Park. Apa jangan-jangan si Andrew Hartford itu salah nama—dia ingin kirim ke Tommy, tapi dikiranya nama Ranger Putih Pertama itu adalah Adam? Kacau, ah.

Adam tidak mengenal Hartford lebih dari sekadar tahu nama lewat berita yang ada. Nama-nama Ranger seperti Hanson, Ford, dan Bly juga Adam tahu berkat obrolan dengan Tommy dan laporannya di grup _chatting_ para Ranger asuhan Zordon. Lalu, Bridge itu Ranger dari tim mana? Siapa pula Sentinel Knight?

Rasanya tidak mungkin kalau surel ini lelucon, karena si pengirim surel tahu bahwa dirinya—dan keempat orang lainnya—adalah mantan Power Rangers. Maksudnya, Adam tidak tahu bagaimana dengan tim Ranger setelah ia pensiun dari dunia Ranger, tapi Zordon memberi timnya peraturan agar merahasiakan identitas Ranger. Jadi jika ada orang lain selain yang berkecimpung dalam dunia Ranger bisa tahu tentang seorang Adam Park, kemungkinan besar surel ini bukan main-main.

Tapi sekali lagi, _tidak ada nama Thomas Oliver dalam surel itu_! Jika surat itu ditujukan pada Tommy, Adam akan sangat paham. Tapi surel ini ditujukan padanya—_pada Adam Park_!

Adam ingin memastikan. Jadi diambilnya ponsel, dipencetnya dua belas _digit_ nomor yang tertera di surel.

Pada dering pertama, mungkin karena si pengirim surel sangat menunggu telepon darinya, panggilan telepon Adam langsung dijawab. "_Andrew Hartford di sini._"

"_Uh_, saya Adam Park, saya sudah membaca _e-mail_ dari anda."

"_Pak Park! Saya sudah menunggu telepon anda! Hahah, yah, saya harap anda ingin memberi kabar baik?_"

"Sebelumnya, anu, apakah anda tidak salah orang, Pak Hartford?"

"_Maaf?_"

"Anda mengirim pesan pada saya, Adam Park, Ranger Hitam Kedua, Ranger Hijau Kedua? Apa bukannya anda ingin mengirim pada Tommy Oliver, Ranger Hijau Pertama, Ranger Putih Pertama?"

"_Ap—tidak, tidak! Dengan jelas_ _Sentinel Knight menyebut nama Adam Park._"

Adam mendesah, masih tidak yakin. "Pak Hartford, salah satu nama yang anda pilih, Kira Ford itu, dia adalah mantan murid Tommy Oliver. Anda benar yakin Sentinel Knight bukan memilih Tommy?"

"_Oh, oh,_ _Sentinel Knight tidak pernah sebut nama Tommy Oliver, tapi beliau memang bilang bahwa Ford pernah jadi murid teman anda. Jadi sepertinya benar bahwa memang andalah yang dipilihnya._"

"Baiklah, jika anda dan Sentinel Knight yakin bahwa saya mampu membantu, akan saya lakukan. Tapi, anu, saya punya dua pertanyaan. Pertama, kekuatan Ranger saya sudah tidak ada, saya bisa bantu apa? Kedua, dari empat anggota yang dipilihkan, Bridge Carson itu siapa, ya?"

" … _aaaaahh! Carson itu dari masa depan!_"

"M—maaf?"

"_Bukan dari masa depan banget, sih, saat ini dia sudah lahir**, tentu. Tapi Carson baru menjadi Ranger tahun 2025, dan yang akan bergabung dengan anda itu datang dari beberapa tahun setelahnya._"

Ap—apaan, jadi _time travel_ itu bisa dilakukan bahkan sebelum Time Force Ranger ada di tahun 3001? "Lalu, kekuatan Ranger saya?"

"_Sentinel Knight akan mengurusnya. Anda dan para veteran tidak perlu khawatir, beliau bisa mengembalikan kekuatan Ranger kalian._"

.

.

Adam sempat berpikir ia akan membantu Overdrive Ranger sebagai Ranger Zeo Hijau, karena itu adalah satu-satunya kekuatan Ranger yang paling mungkin bisa digunakan***. Maksudnya, _morpher_ untuk Mighty Morphin Hitam sudah rusak, terakhir dipakainya untuk membantu Carlos. Sedangkan _morpher_ untuk Turbo Hijau, yah, sudah dioper pada Carlos yang sama. Tapi … jika ini misi sebagai Ranger, Adam tidak ingin meninggalkan _morpher_ pertamanya, tidak peduli walau pemilik pertama _morpher_ tersebut adalah Zack.

Katakanlah dia sentimental. Adam tetap memasukkan _morpher_ pertamanya ke dalam tas.

.

_Saatnya menjemput anggota timku_.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PROO: Thrax adalah salah satu monster yang dikurung Sentinel Knight, muncul di episode 'Once a Ranger'.

**Spoiler PRSPD: Berdasarkan episode 'Wormhole', Bridge lahir tahun 2004, itu tahun tim Dino Thunder terbentuk. Tim Operation Overdrive muncul sekitar awal 2007.

***Spoiler PRZ dan PRT: Jika Fei tidak salah ingat, di akhir Zeo, Ranger tidak kehilangan kekuatan mereka. Zordon memberikan Turbo _morpher_ dengan alasan sebagai kekuatan yang lebih dahsyat untuk menghadapi kawanan Divatox.

**.**

**A/N: **FEI NONTON EPISODE 'ONCE A RANGER' 3X DAN BARU KESAMPAIAN BIKIN FICT INI! Maap _capslock_nya. Tapi bahkan Fei nonton episode itu pertama kali bahkan pada saat belum pernah nonton SPD secara berurutan. Makanya dulu nonton 2 episode itu cuman kenal Adam-Tori-Kira.

_Chapter_ ini sampai _chapter_ 5 masih sebelum episode 20 ya, ceritanya Adam mau jemput anggota timnya.

Review?


	2. Kira Ford

"_Kau yakin aku tak perlu menelepon Kira dulu?_"

"Tidak perlu, Tommy, kau sudah sangat membantu dengan memberiku alamat tempat Hayley—sangat lengkap dengan patokan-patokannya," jawab Adam, setengah terkekeh.

"_Tapi aku khawatir, bagaimana kalau dia tak kunjung percaya?_"

Adam tersenyum, tampaknya walau sahabatnya belum kunjung dikaruniai anak, Tommy itu sudah punya naluri sebagai ayah. "Itu akan jadi tugasku sendiri untuk membuatnya percaya. Tidak apa-apa, Tommy, nikmati saja liburanmu dengan Kat*."

"_Telepon aku lagi kalau butuh—ralat, kau harus telepon aku lagi, kabari aku, oke?_"

Lagi, Adam terkekeh.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 2: Kira Ford**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Ia jadi kangen dengan Ernie's Juice Bar. Memang Hayley's Cyberspace ini tampak lebih kekinian, tapi menurut Tommy, tempatnya Hayley ini seperti tempat nongkrong generasi Ranger pertama, jadi seperti tempatnya Ernie. Adam ingat, walau sudah bukan anak SMA sekalipun, ia masih sering duduk minum jus di sana dengan Tommy, Kat, dan Tanya. Kemudian ia terkekeh sendiri, membayangkan Tommy, yang sudah menjadi guru, duduk mengobrol dengan empat orang remaja di tempat ini.

"Selamat datang!" sapa riang seorang wanita. "Oh, kau pasti Adam Park?"

Adam menyerngit. "Anu, anda Hayley?"

Wanita itu tersenyum lebar. "Ya! Tommy sudah telepon bilang kau akan kemari untuk mencari Kira."

Ingin rasanya Adam melempar sandal pada Ranger Hijau Pertama itu. "Dia terlalu merepotkan diri," gerutunya.

"Tidak masalah, tahu, apalagi dia bilang kau agak sedikit, yah, pasif," kekeh Hayley. "Giliran menyanyi Kira baru saja selesai, dia sedang di kamar kecil sebentar. Kau duduk saja dulu, nanti kuminta dia menghampirimu."

"Trims, Hayley," ucap Adam tulus. _Yah, mungkin bantuan dari teman lama serta temannya teman lama cukup dibutuhkan._

.

.

Ini bukan ide siapa-siapa, melainkan inisiatif Adam sendiri untuk mengajak Kira sebagai orang pertama yang masuk dalam timnya. Setidaknya, dari empat orang calon anggotanya, Kira Ford inilah yang mungkin paling mudah dibujuk, mengingat mereka mengenal baik seorang yang sama: Tommy Oliver.

Tapi sekarang, ketika gadis berkaos kuning itu sudah duduk di depannya, Adam mati kutu. Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan—oke, dia tahu apa yang harus dikatakan, tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana. Dia jadi ragu kalau soal ini, mungkin karena ia berhadapan dengan gadis yang sekitar sepuluh tahunan lebih muda darinya.

Adam berdeham, mencari suaranya sendiri. "Kira Ford?"

"Namaku, ya, aku memperkenalkan diri padamu sebelum aku duduk barusan," jawab gadis itu, tampaknya dia tak kalah gugup.

"Yah, maaf, aku belum memperkenalkan diri." Adam berdeham lagi. "Namaku Adam Park, aku seorang instruktur—"

"_Kau_ Adam Park?" bisik Kira, sorot matanya menunjukkan rasa tak percaya sekaligus senang. "_Kau_, oh, anda satu tim dengan Dr O—" Kira melirik kiri-kanannya sebentar, lalu berbisik, "_—anda Power Rangers dengan Dr O juga, kan?_"

Adam tersenyum miris, tampaknya kalau mau mudah memang harus bawa-bawa nama Tommy. "Ya, itu aku."

Spontan setelahnya Kira berwajah cemas. "Dr O baik-baik saja? Apa saya harus menelepon Conner dan yang lain?"

"Tommy baik-baik saja, dia sedang liburan dengan istrinya," jawab Adam. "Aku ke sini khusus mencarimu untuk hal yang tidak ada hubungannya dengan Tommy—tapi ini tentang Power Rangers juga. Seseorang, Andrew Hartford, mengirimiku surel, meminta bantuanku menghubungimu dan tiga mantan Ranger lainnya, untuk datang membantu tim Ranger-nya."

"Andrew Hartford?" Kira menyerngit. "Namanya tidak asing …"

Adam mengangguk. "Aku tidak tahu ceritanya, tapi sepertinya dia adalah mentor untuk Power Rangers Operation Overdrive."

Kira menjentikkan jarinya. "Saya pernah nonton di Selamat Pagi San Angeles**! Ya, ya, saya tahu namanya dari situ!"

Sekali lagi Adam mengangguk. "Kulanjutkan. Ada seorang, aku tidak tahu, Pak Hartford menyebutnya Sentinel Knight, dia ini pernah menyegel beberapa monster. Mereka khawatir akan ada monster yang kabur lagi, jadi mereka meminta kita sebagai, yah, senior para Ranger Overdrive, untuk membantu setidaknya selama beberapa hari. Aku ada bawa—sebentar—" Adam merogoh sakunya, mengambil lipatan kertas, lalu disodorkannya pada Kira. "Ini _print_ dari surelnya."

Gadis itu membaca sekilas lalu menyerngit. "Tidak ada nama Dr O?"

_Persis dengan respon pertamaku_, pikir Adam. "Ya, aku sudah tanya tentang itu pada Pak Hartford, dan beliau bilang bahwa pokoknya Sentinel Knight hanya menyebut lima nama yang tertera di sana. Tidak ada Tommy."

"Saya, yah, kalau bisa membantu, saya akan bantu. Tapi, anu, saya sudah bukan Power Ranger lagi, Pak Park. Maksudnya, kekuatan Ranger saya dan tim saya lenyap di pertarungan terakhir kami beberapa tahun lalu. Saya hanya manusia biasa sekarang."

Adam mengangguk. "Itu hal yang sama denganku. Sudah kutanyakan pada Pak Hartford juga, dan beliau bilang Sentinel Knight bisa mengusahakannya. Jadi untuk saat ini, ia ingin kita berlima berkumpul dulu dan pergi ke sana."

"Oke, baiklah. Jadi, Tori dan dua orang lainnya sudah menunggu di luar?" tebak Kira.

"Tidak, maaf, kau orang pertama yang kuajak. Benar-benar minta maaf, aku berencana meyakinkanmu duluan untuk ikut denganku karena kita sama-sama kenal Tommy."

Kira terkekeh. "Dapat dipahami, Pak Park."

"Anu, tolong panggil Adam saja, setiap kali aku dipanggil 'Pak Park' aku langsung berpikir mereka bicara pada ayahku."

Gadis itu menyengir. "Paham, jadi anda ingin dianggap seseorang yang masih muda?***"

_Aduh, aku tuh seumuran dengan mantan gurumu, tahu._

.

.

Dengan Aisha, Kim, Kat, dan Tanya, Adam tidak merasa kesulitan untuk berinteraksi. Memang beda dengan Rocky yang tidak pernah canggung dengan kaum hawa, tapi setidaknya Adam tidak pernah sampai mati kutu. Masalahnya, perempuan yang duduk di jok sebelahnya ini lebih muda—bahkan pernah jadi murid temannya sendiri.

Bagaimana dengan Tommy dulu? Selain mengobrol tentang hal berbau Power Rangers dan pelajaran sekolah, apa yang Tommy bincangkan dengan Kira?

"Maaf, apa kau punya kaset atau CD untuk disetel?" tanya Kira.

Adam menunjuk dasbor dengan dagunya. "Dasbor depanmu. Tapi itu kaset lama, aku memang tidak _up-to-date_ soal musik."

"Kalau begitu, boleh kusetel uji coba CD laguku sendiri? "

"Tentu, silakan." Di situ Adam baru ingat bahwa Kira ini seorang penyanyi, dan tampaknya minat anak ini belum berubah sejak zaman SMA. "Aku belum tanya. Jika kau bersedia ikut denganku selama beberapa hari yang belum bisa ditentukan berapa lama, bagaimana dengan kuliahmu?"

"Aku berhenti kuliah saat akan masuk semester dua," cibir Kira.

"Hah? Kenapa?"

"Aku suka kebebasan, dan kuliah mengikatku lebih parah daripada kontrak studio rekaman. _Manager_-ku sampai angkat tangan, makanya aku memutuskan untuk tetap menyanyi di tempat Hayley sambil membuat album _indie_. Dan aku memang lebih bahagia seperti ini. Tetap melakukan segalanya sesuai dengan keinginanku tapi sambil mandiri. Aku sesekali iri pada Ethan dan Conner yang jalannya teratur—tapi saat aku bisa-bisanya berpikir untuk mencoba mencari kontrak lagi, aku langsung menepis pikiran itu dan memuja kebebasanku. Astaga, maaf aku terlalu banyak omong!"

"Tidak, tidak, ini bagus," elak Adam. "Kita akan bekerja sebagai satu tim, jadi akan baik kalau kita mulai mengenal satu sama lain secara pribadi."

"Kalau begitu, ceritakan tentang dirimu," balas gadis itu. "Kau mengenalku sebagai murid Dr O, aku mengenalmu sebagai temannya. Di luar itu, ceritakan."

"Eh." Adam menaikkan bahunya. "Hanya instruktur bela diri. Aku punya dojo kecil di Angel Grove."

"Aku baru kepikiran sesuatu," gumam Kira, "kami tidak pernah belajar bela diri selama menjadi Ranger."

"Tidak pernah?"

"Tidak pernah. Aku tidak tahu kalau sebenarnya Conner, Ethan, dan Trent bisa bela diri atau tidak, tapi aku _tahu_ kalau aku tidak bisa. Saat aku mengambil Dino Gem, aku seperti punya tenaga lebih, dan suaraku—kau tahu, saat teriak bisa memekakan telinga. Selebihnya aku hanya main tonjok dan tendang lawan saja."

"Bagaimana dengan sekarang saat kau sudah bukan Ranger?"

"Tidak tahu, tidak ada monster yang perlu diserang," jawab Kira. "Oh! Bagaimana kalau kau mengajariku? Dasarnya saja? Jadi sambil memenuhi panggilan Pak Hartford, kau melatihku bertarung dengan benar bersama yang lain?"

Adam tersenyum.

.

.

"_Bagaimana dengan Kira?_"

"Dia langsung setuju ikut setelah mendengar penjelasanku, tanpa menyelidik sama sekali. Ini di luar dugaanku. Apa dia selalu percaya orang lain dengan mudahnya?"

"_Tidak juga, tapi Kira memang begitu, dia selalu berusaha untuk tidak berpikiran buruk. Ingat ceritaku tentang Trent? Kira adalah orang pertama yang tetap memercayainya saat itu. Setelah ini mau cari Tori atau ke Briarwood?_"

"Kami sudah setengah jalan menuju Blue Bay Harbor, ke Tori Hanson. Kira—dan kau juga, sudah pernah bertemu langsung dengan Tori, jadi kuharap ini akan mudah juga."

"_Kau tidak menelepon sambil menyetir, kan?_"

"Tentu saja tidak. Kami sedang istirahat sebentar, Kira sedang ke kamar kecil."

"_Bagus, kabari aku lagi._"

"Paham."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PRWF: Beredar kabar tentang _deleted footage_ untuk adegan akhir episode Forever Red bahwa Katherine Hillard akan menjemput Tommy.

**Spoiler PROO: Berdasarkan episode 'Behind the Scenes'.

***Spoiler PROO: Terinspirasi dari percakapan Dax dengan Andrew di episode 'At All Cost'.

**.**


	3. Tori Hanson

Seumur hidupnya, kehidupan Adam tidak pernah jauh dari Stone Canyon dan Angel Grove. Melihat Blue Bay Harbor, padahal baru masuk pinggirannya, ia merasa miris karena kedua kota tempat asalnya tampak jadul di masa kini.

"Berapa jauh lagi sampai akademinya?" tanya Adam.

"Tidak jauh lagi," jawab Kira, melihat layar ponselnya yang menunjukkan peta. "Tapi aku punya kabar buruk."

"Macet? Kendaraan padat?"

"Bukan, bukan. Jalan menuju gerbang Akademi Ninja tidak bisa dilewati mobil. Jadi dari patokan yang Tori kasih aku terakhir kali, harus jalan kaki sekitar tujuh belas kilometer. Lalu katanya, sebenarnya ada tempat masuk lain yang lebih dekat, lewat air terjun."

"Lewat air—maksudnya kita harus menembus air terjun?"

"Aku tidak tahu pasti. Tapi dia bilang hanya bisa lewat dengan kekuatan Ninja."

Adam mendesah. _Seandainya aku masih punya kekuatan Ninja yang dari Ninjor …_

"Kau pernah jadi Ninja Ranger?" tanya Kira.

_Lho, tadi itu bukan ngomong dalam hati, ya?_ "Ah, iya, tapi kekuatan Ninja itu tidak ada lagi padaku."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 3: Tori Hanson**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Mata Adam bahkan tidak berkedip. Sebelum dia pergi ke Reefside pertama kali, dia sudah kepikiran bahwa hal ini mungkin akan terjadi, dan ternyata benaran terjadi di Blue Bay Harbor.

"Kau tampak tidak yakin dengan jawabanku," ujar Instruktur Ninja Air, Tori. "Kuulang, aku tidak mau ikut membantu."

"Tori, kau yakin?" tanya Kira mewakili.

Perempuan yang lebih tua itu mengangguk. "Bukan aku tidak punya hati, tapi ya, aku tidak bersedia untuk pergi dengan kalian, semoga beruntung."

"Maaf—kenapa? Maksudku, Ranger Overdrive, karena masih baru, membutuhkan beberapa Ranger pendahulu untuk membantu. Sebentar, tidak akan lama. Mereka butuh dukungan dari kita."

Tori mendesah. "Itulah yang membuatku tidak mau melakukannya! Pertama, aku bukan Ranger lagi—"

"Akan diurus Sentinel Knight, tadi sudah kubilang, kan?"

"—Kedua, kami tidak pernah dibantu Ranger senior*!"

… "Maaf?" Adam menyerngit.

"Kami, maksudku, aku dengan Shane, Dustin, Cam, Hunter, dan Blake—_kami_, berjuang dalam satu tim itu saja. Tidak ada kontak dari pendahulu kami. Kami tahu eksistensi Power Rangers sebelum kami, tapi kami pikir, yah, tim Ranger satu dengan yang lain tidak berhubungan. _Kami_ berjuang, hanya kami sendiri. Jadi tidak, aku tidak berniat membantu 'adik kelas'."

"Tori, kau membantu kami, ingat?" tanya Kira.

Tori menggeleng. "_Kalian_ yang membantu kami. Lagipula, saat kita bertarung bersama, itu karena memang Lothor adalah tanggungjawab tim Ranger kami, bukan kalian."

"Tunggu, tidakkah berarti Tommy membantu kalian juga saat itu?" tanya Adam.

"Karena dia pas ada di tim Kira," cibir Tori. "Jika si Ranger Legendaris Terhormat itu bukan menjadi mentor Dino Thunder, tidak ada Ranger veteran yang datang khusus membantu kami. Maafkan aku, kalau kalian mau membantu Pak Hartford, pergi saja tanpaku. Karena kalau aku, aku akan membiarkan para Ranger baru itu berjuang sendiri, biar kesulitan yang mereka hadapi itu menjadi pelajaran penting bagi tim mereka. Aku permisi, ada kelas yang perlu diajar."

Sepeninggal Tori, Adam masih duduk terpaku di ruang tamu dengan Kira. Ini tidak sesuai pikirannya. Dalam bayangannya, Tori akan bersedia ikut karena melihat Kira. Tapi ini benar-benar di luar dugaan.

"Aku bisa menyusulnya kalau kau mau," tawar Kira.

Adam menggeleng. "Jangan, dia harus mengajar kelasnya. Nanti saja aku coba ajak bicara sendiri."

.

.

Pria itu menyanggupi perkataan dan niatnya sendiri untuk mengajak bicara Tori. Jelas perempuan mantan Ranger Biru itu sebenarnya adalah orang baik-baik, buktinya ia mau saja bertemua untuk mengobrol berdua dengan lelaki yang baru ia temui tadi siang. Berarti Tori memang hanya tidak mau pergi ke San Angeles saja.

"Kuberitahu ya, aku masih tidak mau ikut," ujar Tori membuka suara duluan.

Adam mengangguk. "Lalu kenapa kau masih di akademi ini?"

"Maaf?" Tori menyerngit.

"Kau menolak membantu 'adik kelas'. Tapi kau masih mengajar di akademi ini. Para murid di Akademi Ninja ini sebenarnya bisa saja disamakan seperti Ranger Overdrive, mereka adalah 'adik kelas' juga."

"Itu beda. Di sini, aku adalah guru, instruktur."

Lagi Adam mengangguk. "Kau bisa menjadi pengajar karena kau punya pengalaman. Kau mengajar berdasarkan apa yang pernah kau alami. Kenapa kau tidak mau melakukan hal yang sama pada Ranger baru?"

Tori mencebik. "Kenapa aku harus menjadi Ranger senior yang perhatian pada yuniornya, ketika tidak ada seorang Ranger veteran pun yang memerhatikan tim kami?!"

"Ah, begitu, jadi kau kepahitan? Memelihara akar dendam itu tidak baik, apalagi kalau kau seorang ahli bela diri, cabang apa pun. Aku tahu, karena aku juga instruktur di dojoku sendiri."

"Pokoknya aku tidak mau ikut!"

"Hanson, menurutmu, menjadi Ranger itu untuk apa?" tanya Adam.

Perempuan di hadapannya terdiam. Bisa dilihatnya wajah Tori yang tadi menyiratkan rasa sebal, perlahan bingung. "Menjadi Ranger—untuk mengalahkan monster, kan?"

"Kenapa monster-monster itu harus dikalahkan?"

"Mereka menganggu umat manusia, tugas Ranger adalah melindungi warga."

Adam tersenyum. "Kalau begitu, bukankah Overdrive Ranger juga adalah umat manusia? Warga yang harus kau lindungi sebagai Ranger, terlepas kau senior atau bukan?"

Tori menggeleng. "Aku sudah bukan Ranger lagi. Sentinel Knight mungkin akan memberiku kekuatan Ranger lagi, tapi saat ini, aku bukan Ranger."

"Di situ kau salah," tegas Adam. "Masih punya kekuatan atau tidak, kalau kau pernah berubah menjadi Ranger, maka kau akan selalu menjadi Power Ranger**. Selama tekad untuk melindungi orang lain masih kaumiliki, maka kau tetap Power Ranger, seperti aku, seperti Kira. Teman-temanmu pun juga begitu.

"Hanson, sebagai salah satu orang yang menjadi Ranger lebih dulu dari timmu, aku minta maaf kalau bahkan aku baru tahu tentangmu setelah kalian mengalahkan Lothor, dan itu pun hanya lewat laporan dari Tommy. Aku minta maaf kalau tidak ada satu pun dari kami yang datang mengecek keadaan kalian.

"Tapi, tanpa kami, kalian mampu mengalahkan pasukan Lothor. Tanpa arahan dan bantuan satu pun dari kami, kalian berenam bisa menang. Aku tidak tahu kesulitan macam apa yang harus kalian hadapi, tapi kalian sudah berhasil. Kemampuan kalian yang seperti itu, tidakkah kau ingin berbagi cerita pada Ranger baru? Karena kau pernah merasakan bagaimana rasanya tidak dibantu oleh seniormu, tidakkah kau berharap agar jangan ada lagi tim yang mengalami hal serupa?" Lalu Adam berdiri. "Tidak apa-apa kalau kau bersikeras untuk tetap di sini—kutahu murid-muridmu membutuhkanmu. Tapi ingat, kau adalah Power Ranger. Seorang murid bisa lulus dari sekolahnya, tapi tidak pernah ada garis akhir ketika kau menjadi Ranger."

.

.

Kira menggaruk pelan lehernya yang tidak gatal, sesekali melirik ke arah Adam yang tetap diam sejak kembali dari ruang tamu akademi. Pria itu tidak memberitahunya apa-apa, hanya bilang bahwa sudah selesai bicara dengan Tori. Tapi sampai detik ini, Kira tidak tahu keputusan Ninja Perempuan itu.

"Kalau Tori memang tidak mau, mungkin kita bisa melanjutkan perjalanan saja? Biar tidak buang waktu percuma di sini?" tanya Kira.

"Sebentar lagi," gumam Adam, yang jarinya mengetuk-ngetuk pelan setir mobilnya.

"Sudah satu jam!" desah mantan murid Tommy. "Butuh waktu delapan jam menuju Briarwood dengan mobil, dan sekarang sudah jam tujuh malam!"

"Tidak apa, sebentar lagi."

"Adam—"

"—_hei!_"

Kira menengok ke asal suara. Matanya terbelalak melihat sosok yang berlari menghampiri mobil Adam. Itu tori.

"Hei!" ulang Tori, yang akhirnya sampai di mobil. "Sudah mulai gelap. Cam bilang kalian bisa istirahat dan menginap di sini dulu sebelum mulai jalan lagi."

"Eh, kami bisa cari penginapan—"

"—lagipula," kata Tori, memotong ucapan Kira, "lagipula, aku masih harus membuat jadwal latihan untuk kelasku selama aku pergi, _dengan kalian_."

Spontan Kira menengok pada Adam dengan tatapan yang menyiratkan, '_kamu habis ngomong apa tadi dengannya?_. Pria itu hanya menyengir penuh arti.

.

* * *

.

"_Begitu? Aku tidak menyangka dia akan seperti dendam seperti itu …_"

"Yah, tapi aku paham perkataannya. Kalau aku jadi mereka, aku mungkin akan benci para seniorku."

"_Tapi kita bahkan tidak punya kakak kelas dalam dunia Ranger, Adam. Kita termasuk generasi pertama***, kita tidak punya contoh. Kita hanya bisa mendengarkan arahan Zordon, Alpha, dan Dimitria._"

"Tetap saja, aku paham perasaan Tori. Apalagi, Tommy, memang kenyataannya begitu, timnya Tori memang tidak pernah dibantu Ranger seniornya, tapi sekarang ia diminta untuk menjadi senior yang baik. Itu tidak adil baginya."

"_Tahu ia akan menolak tadi, harusnya aku ikut menyusul ke sana untuk membantumu membujuknya._"

"Tidak, jangan. Dia sudah setuju ikut, oke? Jangan repotkan dirimu dalam tugas yang diembankan padaku, Tommy."

"_Tapi, memangnya bagaimana caramu meyakinkannya?_"

"Aku hanya, yah … hanya memberitahunya apa yang kuyakini tentang menjadi Power Ranger."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PRNS: _season_ Ninja Storm adalah PR pertama yang tidak punya episode _crossover_.

**Spoiler PROO: Berdasarkan judul episode 'Once A Ranger' dan sesuai perkataan Spencer di episode 'One Gets Away'.

***Spoiler PRMM: Generasi pertama yang dipilih langsung oleh Zordon adalah Jason, Trini, Zack, Billy, dan Kimberly. Tommy dipilih oleh Rita Repulsa, kemudian dipilih Zordon untuk mendapat kekuatan baru. Rocky, Adam dan Aisha dipilih Zordon untuk menggantikan Jason, Zack, dan Trini. Katherine dipilih Zordon setelah lepas dari Rita Repulsa.

**.**

**A/N: **Fei merasa sangat membosankan kalau keempat rekan baru Adam main setuju ikut aja, jadinya seperti gak ada tantangan. Jadi kalau Kira tampaknya akan setuju karena Tommy, sedangkan Bridge tampak santuy, berarti yang mungkin nolak hanya antara Tori dan Xander. Untuk kasus Tori, Fei memutuskan agar dia nolak di awal, karena yah, sudah dijabarkan dalam _chapter_ ini ya.


	4. Xander Bly

"Aku berubah pikiran, aku akan latihan bela diri dengan Tori saja."

"Iya, iya, silakan. Seharusnya kau kepikiran tentang itu duluan sebelum minta aku yang melatihmu—kamu, kan, kenal dia duluan," ujar Adam sambil terkekeh.

"Anu, aku tidak yakin bisa mengajarimu bela diri," kata Tori. "_Ninjutsu_ dan _Taijutsu_ memang bagian dari bela diri, tapi itu tidak bisa diajarkan pada sembarang orang karena kau harus belajar dari yang paling dasar soal menjadi Ninja."

Kira mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Oke, aku berubah pikiran lagi. Adam, latih aku nanti." Adam terkekeh. "Omong-omong, Xander Bly ini, dia penyihir, kan? Apa dia bisa bela diri layaknya manusia normal?"

Adam mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Laporan dari Tommy tentang tim Mystic Force hanyalah mereka pengguna sihir. Jadi kupikir kemungkinan besar mereka melawan monster dengan sihir juga."

"Itu tidak baik, tahu," imbuh Tori, "Jika terlalu mengandalkan sihir, maka saat sihir mereka hilang, mereka akan kewalahan."

"Itu aku setuju," ujar satu-satunya pria dalam mobil. "Tapi dia laki-laki—tunggu, aku bukan mau _sexist_, ya. Maksudku, biasanya laki-laki walau tidak pernah belajar bela diri secara formal, tetap punya tenaga lebih untuk menonjok dan menendang."

Tori mengangguk. "Seperti Cam, teknisi sekaligus Ranger Hijau kami. Dari luar dia tampak lemah, tapi nyatanya dia lebih jago dari setiap kami*—hei, kau yakin ini jalan yang benar?"

"Apa? Oh, ini sesuai dengan peta. Kita sudah di Briarwood, Tor," ujar Kira.

"Aku tahu, aku sudah lihat papan selamat datangnya tadi. Maksudku, tidakkah seharusnya kita masuk ke dalam hutan? Markas Mystic Force ada di tengah hutan, kan? Sedangkan ini—kita semakin ke pusat kota!"

"Kita tidak ke markas mereka, Tor," jawab Adam. "Kita akan ke toko tempat mereka bekerja."

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 4: Xander Bly**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Yang paling bahagia saat masuk ke Rock Porium adalah Kira. Baru beberapa detik Adam masuk ke toko CD yang ramai itu, ia sudah langsung kehilangan batang hidung mantan murid sahabatnya, sungguh. Adam bukannya tidak tertarik dengan musik, tapi dia biasa saja, tidak seantusias Kira. Pria itu bukan sengaja tidak memberitahu dua rekan barunya tentang toko apa tempat Xander bekerja, tapi sekarang dia lega karena tidak melakukannya—soalnya pasti Kira akan kelewat antusias sepanjang perjalanan.

"_Xander itu yang mana?_" bisik Tori yang masih bersama ketuanya.

Adam menggeleng pelan. "Aku belum melihatnya."

"Tunggu, kau bilang bahwa kau tidak pernah bertemu dia, kan? Kalau kau melihatnya, mana bisa kau akan tahu itu dia?"

"Tommy menyertakan foto alumni Ranger dalam laporannya. Tapi foto Xander itu tahun lalu, semoga tidak terlalu beda dengan sekarang."

"_Ampun, di sini ramai banget!_" gerutu Tori, berusaha menyampingkan badannya agar tidak tertabrak. "Itu, ada pegawainya yang baju ungu, tanya saja!"

Adam menurut. "Maaf, permisi." Pegawai perempuan yang disapa pria itu berhenti dan tersenyum. "Maaf, apa Xander Bly sedang di sini?"

Senyum pegawai itu melebar, membuat Adam berpikir rasanya pernah melihat wajah itu di salah satu foto Ranger Mystic. "Dia ada di dalam ruangan itu—akan kupanggilkan, sebentar." Gadis itu mengetuk pintu di dekatnya dan langsung membukanya sendiri tanpa ada jawaban dari dalam sana. "Xander! Ada yang mencarimu!"

Tanpa berlama-lama, seorang pemuda yang tinggi keluar ruangan, tersenyum ramah pada yang mencarinya. "Hai, namaku Xander Bly, kau mencariku?"

Mengangguk, Adam mengulurkan tangannya. "Namaku Adam Park, yang bersamaku ini Tori Hanson. Dan, eh, seorang rekan kami yang lain tampaknya sedang asyik mencari kepingan CD. Maaf, bisa bicara secara privat?"

Senyum ramah pemuda itu berubah menjadi kikuk. "Oh, eh, apa ada masalah?"

"Tidak, tidak—maksudku, sebenarnya ya," jawab Adam. "Ada satu masalah dan kami membutuhkan bantuanmu. Sayangnya, ini agak, yah, rahasia."

Xander mengangguk-angguk, kemudian mempersilakan kedua tamunya masuk ruangan _manager**_. "Duduklah." Adam dan Tori menurut, dan Xander duduk di hadapan mereka.

Tanpa ba-bi-bu, Adam langsung menyodorkan kertas _print_ surel dari Andrew Hartford. "Silakan dibaca dulu."

Setidaknya ada tiga lembar hasil _print_ yang Adam sodorkan. Lembar pertama adalah surel pertama Pak Hartford, lembar kedua dan ketiga adalah lampiran tentang apa yang belakangan ini dialami oleh Overdrive Ranger seperti barang-barang penting apa saja yang telah jatuh ke tangan lawan serta situasi yang sedang para yunior mereka hadapi.

Adam menunggu dengan sabar, membiarkan Xander membaca tiga lembar kertas itu bolak-balik, karena dari serngitan tersebut tampak anggota Mystic Ranger ini bingung dan ragu serta memastikan bahwa itu nyata.

Dan desahan bingung pun lolos dari mulut Xander. "Ini, ini benar?" tanyanya dengan aksen Australia yang kental***.

Ranger Hitam Kedua dalam sejarah Power Ranger itu mengangguk. "Ya. Overdrive Ranger sedang butuh bantuan para seniornya, dan Sentinel Knight memilih kita."

"Begini, aku tahu eksistensi Power Rangers Operation Overdrive. Maksudku, Pak Hartford sendiri pernah meminta satu sisik naga kami, Fireheart****." Xander mendesah lagi. "Aku ingin bantu, seriusan, kalau ini benaran. Tapi, begini, pertama, aku baru beberapa minggu menjadi _manager_ yang dilepas oleh bosku—sampai minggu-minggu kemarin itu Toby masih menemaniku di sini. Walau dia tahu aku Ranger, aku tidak enak untuk minta cuti padahal baru dipromosikan. Kedua, maafkan aku, apa kau, atau Sentinel Knight, yakin tidak salah pilih orang? Maksudku, Nick yang jadi Ranger Merah di tim kami akan lebih berguna dibanding aku, atau Daggeron? Atau, oh, Vida saja, aku bisa memberinya cuti!"

Adam tersenyum sabar. "Pertanyaan tentang tidak salah pilih orang itu sudah kutanyakan pada Pak Hartford—dan aku bukan tanya tentangmu, melainkan tentangku. Dan Pak Hartford bilang, Sentinel Knight tidak salah pilih Ranger. Dan kalau ini terserah padaku, jelas aku akan memilih para Ranger yang telah lama kukenal, bukan para Ranger yang belum pernah kutemui."

Xander mengetuk-ngetuk pelan lembaran kertas di mejanya. Ia tampak bimbang. "_Aku ingin ikut, benaran._"

"Oke, wow, kau memberikan respon yang berkebalikan denganku," celetuk Tori. Kedua laki-laki di ruangan itu langsung mendelik padanya. "Apa? Benar, kan? Bly ini tampak sangat ingin ikut tapi ragu karena tidak ingin meninggalkan tempat ini, sedangkan aku, yah, awalnya, menolak mentah-mentah."

"Ap—kenapa?" tanya Xander bingung. "Kau tidak mau membantu para Ranger itu?"

"Bukan tidak mau," jawab perempuan pirang itu. "Mereka harus belajar mengatasi situasi pelik yang mereka hadapi sendiri sebagai tim, bukan mengandalkan bantuan dari senior. Aku dan timku melakukannya—kami dianaktirikan oleh mereka yang adalah senior kami."

"Aku sudah minta maaf soal itu, Tori," desah Adam.

"Tunggu, tunggu," ujar yang paling yunior di antara mereka bertiga, lalu menoleh pada Adam. "Apa sebenarnya selama ini selalu ada Ranger senior yang membantu yunior sekali waktu?"

Adam mengangkat bahu. "Aku tidak tahu soal selalu. Tapi dari laporan Tommy, kalau memang pas ada lawan dari tim Ranger sebelumnya tiba-tiba muncul, atau pas Ranger senior sedang di tempat, jelas senior tersebut akan turun tangan."

Lalu Xander menoleh pada Tori. "Kau tidak pernah dibantu tim Ranger lain?"

Gadis itu menjawab dengan gelengan. "Oke, sebenarnya pernah. Saat Lothor lolos dari neraka, tim Kira membantuku. Tapi Dino Thunder bukan senior kami, kamilah yang menjadi senior."

Xander mengangguk. "Dan kau membenci senior gara-gara itu?"

"Tahu apa kau tentang perasaanku—"

"—oh, aku tahu, kok," potong Xander, "karena kami juga tidak pernah dibantu Ranger mana pun*****."

"Apa?"

"Tunggu, tunggu sebentar,"celetuk Adam, "maaf, boleh kupakai komputer itu sebentar?"

Xander mempersilakannya, jadi dengan cekatan Adam menggerakkan tetikus, klik ini-itu, dan mengetik sesuatu pada kibor. Ia membuka laporan tim Ranger yang Tommy unggah ke grup Ranger generasi pertama, lalu menyerngit.

"Walau singkat, laporan dari Tommy selalu akurat," gumam Adam. "Tim Ranger yang beroperasi tepat sebelum Mystif Force adalah Dino Thunder."

"Timnya Kira?" tanya Tori agak terkejut sambil ikutan melihat layar komputer.

Adam mengangguk. "Tapi … eh, ada jeda satu tahun. Maksudku, lihat ini." Pria itu menunjuk urutan tim Power Ranger yang pernah ada. "Setiap tahun selalu ada tim yang baru, tapi tahun 2005 tidak ada sama sekali^. Kira jadi Ranger tahun 2004, lalu tim Xander ada di tahun 2006."

"Oh, ayolah, kupikir mungkin para monster juga mau istirahat setahun, kan?" kata Xander. "Dan itu tidak masalah. Kalau timnya si Kira ini tidak membantuku yang adalah yuniornya, kuanggap saja karena pikirnya tidak ada lagi monster di muka bumi ini. Dan aku tidak dendam sama sekali."

"Dan aku sudah minta maaf pada Tori," ulang Adam.

Tori mendecak. "Terserah. Jadi, Bly, kita tidak akan selamanya di sini menunggu keputusanmu. Kalau kau mengawatirkan kekuatan Ranger-mu, Sentinel Knight katanya bisa mengusahakannya."

Lagi, Xander menyerngit. "Mengusahakan kekuatan Ranger-ku? Apa maksudnya?"

Adam balas menyerngit. "Dalam pertarungan terakhir kalian, kau tidak kehilangan kekuatan Ranger-mu?"

Xander merogoh saku celananya, lalu mengeluarkan ponsel lipat dan dipamerkannya benda itu. "Ini _morpher_ku, masih berfungsi dengan baik^^."

…

"Ampun, kalian beruntung sekali," gumam Tori.

.

* * *

.

"Dia butuh rapat kecil dengan ketiga rekannya sebelum memutuskan untuk ikut."

"_Dia masih berkumpul dengan teman-temannya walau sudah tidak jadi Ranger?_"

"Ya, jadi mereka berempat, sudah dikurang Ranger Merah yang sedang keluar kota, bekerja di toko yang sama^^^."

"_Apa dia tampak lebih penurut daripada Tori?_"

"Aku tidak tahu. Tapi katanya dia dan timnya pernah dikontak Pak Hartford soal sisik naga, jadi yang pasti Xander terlihat lebih ingin ikut daripada Tori."

"_Bagus, bagus._"

"Tommy?"

"_Ya?_"

"Kenapa kau dan Dino Rangers tidak pernah membantu Mystic Rangers?"

…

…

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PRNS: Cam satu-satunya yang bisa memecahkan batu bata, padahal belum mendapat kekuatan Ranger. Sedangkan Shane, Tori, Dustin, Hunter, dan Blake yang sudah punya kekuatan itu tidak bisa. Berdasarkan episode 'The Samurai's Journey part 1'.

**Spoiler PRMF: Berdasarkan akhir episode 'Mystic Fate part 2', Xander dipromosikan menjadi _manager_.

***Spoiler PRMF: Berdasarkan episode 'Light Source part 2'.

****Spoiler PROO: Berdasarkan episode 'At All Cost'.

*****Spoiler PRMF: _season_ ini adalah PR kedua setelah Ninja Storm yang tidak punya episode _crossover_.

^Spoiler PRSPD: Dalam linimasa PR, Dino Thunder ada di tahun 2004, Mystic Force tahun 2006, SPD (timnya Jack Landors) tahun 2025 (sedangkan di televisi, SPD tayang di tahun 2005). Jadi bagi para tokoh PR, tahun 2005 tidak ada tim PR baru.

^^Spoiler PRMF: Berdasarkan episode 'Mystic Fate part 2', kekuatan Ranger masih tetap ada setelah pertarungan terakhir.

^^^Spoiler PRMF: Berdasarkan akhir episode 'Mystic Fate part 2', Xander-Chip-Vida-Madison masih bekerja di Rock Porium.

**.**

**A/N: **Bagi Fei pribadi, kasus tentang PRMF yang gak punya _crossover_ dengan SPD itu menarik untuk dibahas. Maksudnya, kalau PRNS gak _crossover _dengan PRWF, bisa diwajari karena sudah pindah produksi (walau sebel juga sih sebagai penonton). Tapi SPD dan PRMF itu sama-sama Disney, kenapa gak _crossover_?


	5. Bridge Carson

…

…

"_Aku tidak tahu mereka ada, Adam._"

"Maaf?"

"_Aku tidak tahu tentang adanya Power Rangers Mystic Force sampai mereka menang. Tidak ada seorang pun dari mereka yang mengontakku. Udonna baru mengontakku seminggu, katanya seminggu, setelah semua aman._"

"Dan Ninja Storm? Tommy, tim Ninja Storm memang adalah senior Dino Thunder, tapi kau adalah Ranger senior untuk Ninja Storm. Astaga, bukan hanya kau, tapi aku juga. Kenapa tidak ada seorang pun di antara kita yang menolong Ninja Storm dan Mystic Force?"

"_Adam, kupikir kita punya alasan yang sama: kita tidak tahu eksistensi mereka sampai mereka menang._"

"Kalau begitu harus ada yang diubah dalam ikatan Power Rangers seluruh dunia, Tommy. Jika ada tanda dari _morphing grid_, kita harus mencaritahu. Walau belum ada laporan dari mana-mana, jika _morphing grid_ bereaksi—"

"—_Kita harus lihat tim Ranger yang baru. Kau benar, jangan ada lagi Ranger yang merasakan hal yang sama seperti Tori._"

**.**

* * *

**. **

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 5: Bridge Carson**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Memang belum pernah ke Newtech, tapi Adam merasa perjalanan dari Briarwood menuju kota metropolis itu adalah yang paling mudah daripada Angel Grove ke Reefside, atau Reefside ke Blue Bay Harbor, atau bahkan menuju ke Briarwood. Memang Newtech adalah kota baru, tapi Adam kagum dengan pesatnya kemajuan di kota ini. Jika perkembangannya stabil, Ranger Hitam sekaligus Hijau Kedua itu yakin bahwa setidaknya dalam sepuluh tahun saja ini bisa menjadi kota terbeken.

"Kira, tolong cari markas SPD di peta," pinta Adam.

"Aku sudah cek tadi," ujar yang diminta. "Persis di tengah kota. Bangunannya unik sendiri daripada bangunan di sekitarnya, jadi mudah kelihatan. Oh, dari sini belok kanan saja, jalan pintas."

Dan mantan murid Tommy itu benar, bangunan yang menjadi markas SPD tampak unik, karena bagian atasnya berbentuk seperti kepala anjing. Sambil mencari jalan masuk, hati Adam mencelos, karena ia ingat tidak ada laporan apa pun tentang nama Bridge Crason dari Tommy. Maksudnya, ada laporan mengenai SPD, tapi hanya sekedar bahwa mereka adalah tim polisi dengan kostum khusus mirip Ranger, dan Tommy bilang ada kemungkinan suatu saat mereka bisa menjadi tim Power Rangers resmi. Jika si Bridge ini adalah Ranger yang dipilih Sentinel Knight, berarti memang di masa Bridge dewasa muda itu SPD telah dikenal sebagai Power Rangers.

"Aku mau pertegas lagi," ujar Xander. Adam agak terkesiap mendengar suara pemuda itu, karena aksennya sangat kental—bahkan mungkin melebihi Katherine. "Aku baru tahu sihir nyata ketika menjadi Ranger. Dan sekarang, bukan hanya sihir, tapi _time travel_ juga bisa dilakukan?"

Adam tersenyum. "Kupikir tidak dengan teknologi yang ada di zaman ini. Di masa depan bisa, makanya pernah ada Ranger dari 3001 datang dan membuat seseorang menjadi Ranger Merah di 2001. Tidak begitu jauh, tampaknya tahun 2020an juga sudah bisa, makanya mereka bisa mengirim Carson dari sana."

"Dia pasti canggung," kata Tori. "Katamu, di tahun ini sebenarnya dia sudah lahir. Bayangkan jika dia datang kemari dan tidak sengaja bertemu dirinya sendiri versi mini." Seisi mobil langsung terkekeh.

"Tapi dia akan muncul di mana?" tanya Xander lagi.

"Pak Hartford sudah mengirimiku koordinatnya," jawab Adam. "Jadi Carson akan melewati waktu, tapi tidak pindah titik. Jika dia pergi dari ruang A, maka dia akan sampai di titik yang sama dengan koordinat dengan ruangan itu."

.

.

Bukan hanya Adam, tapi Kira, Tori, dan Xander mengerjap-ngerjap, memerhatikan Bridge dari atas sampai bawah, lalu dari bawah ke atas lagi. Biasanya Ranger Merah adalah pemimpin tim, atau setidaknya adalah anggota yang paling punya rasa tanggungjawab walau bukan ketua. Tapi … Bridge ini, ia tampak sangat tenang dan santai, tidak ada wibawa sebagai Ranger Merah.

"Maaf kalau kau tersinggung," gumam Xander. "Bagaimana ceritanya kau bisa menjadi Ranger Merah saat kau tampak, yah, begitu _outgoing_?"

"Oh, aku menggantikan Sky," jawab Bridge sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Menggantikan Sky-langit?" tanya Tori.

"Sky Tate," koreksi Ranger Merah SPD ini. "SPD pakai system nomor dan warna dalam _ranking_ kelas. Jadi Sky dipromosikan untuk jadi bos di markas bumi, makanya aku jadi Ranger Merah*." Empat rekan barunya mengangguk-angguk. "Itu pun Sky menggantikan Jack**."

Tori mengerang, Kira memutar matanya, Xander menganga. Tidak ada satu pun di antara mereka yang menyangka bahwa Bridge akan melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Jack?" tanya Adam. "Itu siapa lagi?"

"Aslinya di Ranger Merah di Grup B, aku dan Sky juga grup B, tapi awalnya aku Hijau dan Sky Biru—" Bridge terdiam dan lalu terkekeh. "Sky Biru, langit biru, itu cerdas." Ia berdeham. "Jadi setelah Grumm kalah—oh, Grumm adalah bos musuh—Jack keluar dari SPD, lalu Sky jadi Merah, aku jadi Biru. Bos kami dipromosikan untuk memimpin markas di bulan, makanya Sky jadi bos markas bumi, sedangkan aku jadi pemimpin Grup B sebagai Ranger Merah."

Adam mengangguk. "Itu cerita yang … singkat." Memang benar. Adam yakin, kalau salah satu di antara mereka ada yang menanyakan satu kata saja lagi tentang cerita Bridge, Ranger Merah-yang dulunya Biru-tapi aslinya Hijau itu akan menjelaskan lebih panjang lagi dengan sukarela. "Baiklah, apa kau, _jet lag_ mungkin? Kita bisa duduk dulu sebelum jalan."

Bridge menggeleng, dan senyumnya masih terus terpatri. "Aku baik-baik saja. Kita bisa langsung ke San Angeles." Ketika mereka sudah berjalan keluar dari markas SPD, Bridge baru memanggil Kira. "Kau Kira, kan? Maksudku, tadi di dalam memang sudah perkenalan, tapi, sebenarnya kita pernah bertemu. Sama-sama sebagai Ranger, bukan ketika aku kecil dan kau remaja."

"Hah? Kapan?" tanya Kira tertarik.

"Tahun 2005. Kau terdampar di 2025 dengan dua temanmu. Lalu Kat berhasil membuat kalian kembali dan menghapus ingatan kalian***—oh, tunggu, maaf, harusnya aku tidak boleh cerita yang itu."

"_Kalian menghapus ingatan kami?_" tanya Kira lagi.

"Ah, iya, jadi selama di 2025, kami memberitahu kalian beberapa hal tentang masa depan kalian, jadi, ya, akan lebih baik kalau dihapus saja," jawab Bridge, merasa bersalah. "Tapi—tapi! Kurasa kau sedang menuju masa depan yang baik saat ini."

Kira mencebik. "Aku tidak merasa lebih baik."

.

* * *

.

Adam mengerem mendadak mobilnya. Itu bukan salahnya sama sekali, dan ia bersyukur sedang tidak di jalan raya. Mereka telah tiba di San Angeles, tinggal mencari rumah Hartford. Jalanan sepi, kiri-kanan pepohonan, dan sedang asyik menyetir tiba-tiba saja cahaya keemasan berbentuk manusia muncul dua meter di depan mobilnya.

"Ap—apaan!" Xander kaget.

Spontan, saat tersadar kehadiran cahaya itu, Adam dan keempat yuniornya ikut turun dari mobil.

"Sentinel Knight, kaukah itu?" tanya Adam hati-hati.

"Aku lega kalian sudah sampai sini," ujar cahaya itu. "Situasi kritis sedang terjadi pada Overdrive Ranger. Ini darurat."

Tori mengangkat tangannya. "Maafkan aku, tapi aku dan Adam dan Kira sudah bukan Ranger lagi."

"Perlihatkan _morpher_ kalian," pinta Sentinel Knight. Ketiganya menurut—itu pun Adam agak ragu, mau menyodorkan _morpher_ Mighty Morphin atau Zeo, tapi ia memutuskan untuk kembali sebagai Ranger Hitam, karena tim barunya sudah punya Ranger Hijau yakni Xander. Sentinel Knight menyodorkan tangannya, seakan menjamah satu-persatu _morpher_ di hadapannya. "Sudah beres. Sekarang, bergegaslah ke _Stone Hedge_. Overdrive Rangers pasti sedang bertarung dengan musuh tanpa kekuatan Ranger mereka****."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PROO: Bridge menjelaskan ini juga di episode 'Once a Ranger part 1'.

**Spoiler PRSPD: Berdasarkan akhir dari episode 'Endings part 2'.

***Spoiler PRSPD: Sebelum PROO, Dino Thunder dan SPD sudah bertemu dua kali, episode 'History' dan 'Wormhole', ingatan Dino Thunder dihapus setelah dua episode itu, sedangkan ingatan SPD hanya dihapus setelah 'Wormhole'. Berarti, dalam ingatan Bridge, ia hanya pernah bertemu Kira sekali saja di 'History'.

****Spoiler PROO: Berdasarkan episode 'Once A Ranger part 1'.

**.**


	6. Perkara Zord

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 6: Perkara Zord**

**(Latar waktu: pertengahan episode 20, sebelum Tim Adam mengendarai Zord Overdrive untuk pertama kali.)**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

"Aku tahu kalian pasti punya Zord sendiri," ujar Andrew. "Tapi karena kalian berasal dari tim yang berbeda, kupikir Zord kalian tidak bisa berkombinasi. Jadi, kupikir, kalau ada monster besar muncul, kalian harus pakai mesin Zord Overdrive."

Tori mengangkat tangannya. "Tunggu. Kenapa tidak biarkan Mack dan yang lainnya mengoperasi Zord mereka? Tanpa kekuatan Ranger pun, mereka tetap bisa mengendalikan mesin-mesin itu, kan*?"

Kira mengangguk. "Aku setuju. Zord kalian adalah mesin. Penggunaannya pakai tombol ini-itu, tanpa kekuatan Ranger pun harusnya bisa. Beda dengan Zord-ku, kalau bukan aku, maka Pterazord tidak akan bergerak."

"Tetap saja, kupikir akan lebih baik jika digunakan oleh kalian," ulang Andrew. "Kostum Ranger akan melindungi kalian kalau-kalau terjadi sesuatu di dalam Zord. Jika Mack dan timnya memaksakan diri masuk ke sana tanpa kostum Ranger, aku cemas karena mereka tidak terlindung apa-apa."

"Paham. Baiklah, tapi berarti kami harus coba dulu sebelum benar pakai untuk lawan monster," kata Adam, disahut anggukan rekannya.

Jadi Andrew Hartford membawa kelima Ranger veteran ke hanggar. Memang para Ranger sudah lihat sekilas para Zord lewat monitor, tapi rasanya sangat berbeda jika dihampiri secara langsung. Biasanya, Zord Mastodon hanya akan datang jika Adam memanggil, itu pun si pengendara sampai detik ini tidak tahu kandang pasti Zord tersebut. Sedangkan Tori, ia jadi kangen dengan Zord-nya, sayang tidak ada satu pun dari Zord Overdrive ini yang menyerupai lumba-lumba. Kira menggumam 'wow' bisu melihat deretan Zord di hanggar, Dino Thunder jelas tidak punya Zord sebanyak itu, tapi mesin-mesin yang ada di sini adalah buatan manusia dan itu keren. Bridge, dia bertambah kagum dengan Pak Hartford, karena saat ini masih tahun 2007 dan mentor Ranger Overdrive itu mampu membuat semua Zord itu sendiri. Sedangkan Xander—

"Oke, jadi kita punya konsep yang beda tentang Zord," kata si Ranger Hijau.

Langsung saja yang lain menghentikan langkah mereka. "Apa yang beda?" tanya Andrew. "Mystic Force punya Zord juga, bukan?"

Xander mengangguk. "Kami punya, tapi tidak begini. Daripada _punya _Zord, sebenarnya lebih tepat jika kami _menjadi_ Zord."

Beberapa detik mereka hening, lalu Tori membuka suaranya lagi. "Kalian menjadi Zord?"

Lagi, yang paling yunior menggangguk. "Jadi kami menjadi Ranger dengan mantra sihir, lalu dengan mantra sihir lain kami berubah bentuk dengan ukuran yang besar—begitulah kami _menjadi_ Zord."

"Berarti kalian tidak bisa menyatu jadi satu tubuh?" tanya Kira.

"Oh, kami bisa, dengan mantra lain," jawab Xander. "Jadi, eh, ketika wujud raksasa kami menyatu, kami seperti, ada di ruang tengah Megazord, dalam kostum Ranger kami. Lalu kami menggerakkan Zord dengan sihir, tak ada mesin."

Kira mengangguk. "Lebih kompleks dari kami kalau begitu. Tapi ketika kalian menyatu jadi Megazord itu, aku paham, kami juga begitu soalnya."

"Oke, begini, berarti Kira dan Xander belum pernah, sama sekali, mengendalikan Zord dengan panel tombol," kata Adam. "Bagaimana dengan Tori dan Bridge?"

"Zord-ku mungkin sama seperti Overdrive, dengan mesin," jawab Tori enteng.

"Kami juga," balas Bridge.

"Kalau begitu, harusnya kita bertiga akan lebih muda soal ini. Pelajari dengan baik, setelahnya bantu Kira dan Xander," tegas Adam.

Andrew tersenyum ramah. "Tenang saja, tidak banyak tombol. Kendalinya pun pakai setir. Jadi kalau kalian bisa mengendarai mobil, ini akan mudah."

.

.

Nyatanya, tidak semudah yang Pak Hartford bayangkan. Oke, yah, Adam, Tori, dan Bridge yang memang sudah biasa membawa mobil sendiri memang tidak begitu kagok, hanya perlu belajar saat mereka menyatu dalam Megazord. Tapi Kira dan terutama Xander harus belajar lebih banyak.

Yang membuat Adam terkejut, ternyata Kira adalah satu-satunya yang belum bisa mengemudi mobil. Usut punya usut, rekan-rekan tim Ranger gadis itulah yang selama ini mengantarnya kemana-mana, sehingga Kira jadi merasa malas belajar menyetir.

Sedangkan Xander, dia punya SIM, mengendarai satu Zord sendiri tidak begitu masalah. Tapi ketika Megazord sudah menyatu, kalau ada gerakan yang aneh atau yang tidak seharusnya, lantas Adam dan yang lain menoleh pada si Ranger Hijau.

"Tidak apa, saat ini sedang tidak buru-buru," ujar Adam menenangkan. "Ayo coba lagi. Jadi kita akan maju, lalu menyerang dengan senjata. Mulai!"

…

"Kira, ingat yang mana yang adalah rem!"

…

"Xander, itu untuk lengan kanan, harusnya menggerakkan kaki kanan!"

…

"Tori, berhenti melihat ke sebelah kananmu**!"

…

"Bridge—Bridge, fokus!"

…

"Pak Park, ingatlah bahwa anda sedang duduk di tengah***!"

…

…

Huft, matahari tenggelam, akhirnya kelima Ranger veteran memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan mereka. Andrew bilang mungkin mereka akan lebih paham menggunakan Zord Overdrive saat benar melawan monster—Adam setuju.

"Kalian tidak efektif," gerutu Xander saat mereka keluar dari hanggar. "Agak repot lho, kalau perlu pakai Zord tapi Zord-nya belum datang. Kalau kami, tinggal berubah jadi Zord di tempat."

Kira mengangguk. "Paham. Kami sering kehilangan beberapa detik awal karena menunggu Brachiozord datang membawa Zord kami."

"Kami juga," ujar Tori. "Harus menunggu Zord datang dari tempat parkirnya."

"SPD juga, tapi kami jalur khusus untuk Zord, sih," kata Bridge, yang kemudian menyenggol lengan Adam. "Bagaimana denganmu?"

Adam gelapan. "Aku? Eh, yah, mungkin seperti Tori. Aku tidak tahu ke mana Zord kami pergi setelah dipakai. Semua _arsenal_ kami diberikan oleh Zordon, kami tidak tahu di mana beliau menyimpannya."

Andrew terkekeh mendengar percapakan para veteran. "Aku masih tidak tahu alasan pribadi Sentinel Knight memilih kalian secara spesifik, apalagi karena kalian berlima dari tim yang berbeda. Tapi, aku senang pada fakta kalian berasal dari tim yang berlainan, jadi aku bisa dengar cerita tentang masing-masing tim." Ia tersenyum lebar. "Aku tahu kalian akan jadi contoh yang luar biasa untuk kami. Terima kasih sudah bersedia datang."

Kelima veteran tersenyum. Adam meremas bahu Tori—satu-satunya di antara mereka yang sempat menolak sepenuh hati.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PRNS: Pada episode 'Shimazu Returns part 2', Tori menggunakan Zord tanpa kostum Ranger.

**Spoiler PRNS: dalam _cockpit_ Zord masing-masing di _season_ ini, di sebelah kanan mereka selalu ada tempat untuk memasukkan _power sphere_.

***Spoiler PRMM, PRZ, PRT: yang duduk di tengah biasanya Ranger Merah sebagai pemimpin, tapi Adam hampir selalu di samping/belakang karena Ranger Hitam/Hijau. Ceritanya karena di sini dia pemimpin, dia duduk di tengah (tempat Mack).

**.**


	7. Markas

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 7: Markas**

**(Latar waktu: antara episode 20 dan 21.)**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Adam menyesali idenya sendiri tentang membawa keempat anggota tim barunya ke Angel Grove. Awalnya dia pikir, jika berlima akan lebih cepat untuk mencari yang dia butuhkan. Memang keempat rekannya tidak akan tahu seperti apa bentuk dan warna tempat penyimpanannya—astaga, bahkan Adam tidak tahu di kotak mana Tommy menyimpan Alpha 6!—, tapi setidaknya kalau kerja sama-sama mungkin akan agak menghemat waktu.

Iya, hemat waktu, tapi tidak hemat tempat. Mobilnya jadi sempit sekarang. Oke, Adam yang menyetir tidak perlu merasakan sempit, tapi ia merasa kasihan pada tiga orang yang duduk di jok belakang. Satu-satunya yang berbadan kecil hanyalah Kira, Tori nomor dua, makanya sengaja duduk di belakang—itu pun Adam agak cemas kalau-kalau saking sempitnya Tori akan ngambek lagi.

Perjalanan menuju Angel Grove cukup mulus. Walau kota padat, jalan di San Angeles cukup lancar. Sedangkan di Angel Grove, karena selalu menjadi kota yang tenang (_minus_ kehadiran monster), membuat perjalanan semakin cepat.

Informasi dari Tommy sangat berguna. Jika Adam tidak pernah berkomunikasi dengan sesama Ranger veteran angkatannya, ia pasti bersusah payah mencari jalan menuju lokasi _Command Center_ yang ada di bukit. Jadi beruntunglah ia, sebelum menyetir menuju kota kampung halaman Power Rangers itu, Adam sempat menelepon Tommy, dan rekannya bilang bahwa mereka hanya perlu ke tempat penyimpanan yang ada di suatu alamat.

"Sayang sekali, kupikir aku akan bisa melihat seperti apa markas pertama Power Ranger," celetuk Kira dalam perjalanan. "Dr O membuat markas Dino Thunder di bawah tanah, persis di bawah rumahnya sendiri, seperti yang Pak Hartford lakukan. Aduh, aku jadi ingat cerita Conner tentang pertama kali ia dan Ethan menemukan tangga untuk turun ke markas itu dari ruang tengahnya*!"

"Oh, markas kami juga ada di bawah tanah," balas Tori semangat. "Tapi itu lebih seperti markas darurat. Lothor menyerang akademi dan kami tidak punya tempat persembunyian, pas banget ternyata di bawah lahan akademi itu ada ruangan yang belum pernah kami lihat sebelumnya**."

"Markas kami di atas tanah, tepatnya _di dalam_ pohon besar," ujar Xander tidak mau kalah. "Masuknya lewat dahan besar berbentuk kepala naga."

Bridge, yang duduk di depan di samping Adam, menengok ke belakang, menatap miris rekan-rekannya. "Ampun, kalian primitif banget!"

"Kurang ajar," dengus Tori, disambut tawa teman-temannya.

"Yah, tapi kupikir markas masing-masing tim dibuat sesuai kebutuhan. Bayangkan saja jika tim Ninja Storm bermarkas di tempat SPD. Kalian tidak akan perlu pakai _ninjutsu_. Atau SPD di markas Mystic Force? Tidak nyambung juga," kata Adam menengahi.

Kira menyondongkan tubuhnya ke depan. "Hei, karena kita sudah menjadi satu tim sendiri, bagaimana kalau kita punya markas sendiri? Atau, setidaknya untuk sementara waktu?"

"Bukankah kita sudah punya? Di markas Operation Overdrive?" tanya Tori.

"Tidak, tidak, bukan yang itu. Rumah Pak Hartford itu markas Mack dan teman-temannya. Maksudku, yang benar-benar tempat berkumpul untuk kita berlima."

"Oooh, aku suka itu!" sahut Bridge, lalu semangatnya ditelan serngitan dahinya. "Tunggu, aku tidak bisa ikut. Di tahun ini umurku baru tiga tahun***."

Orang-orang di mobil Adam spontan tertawa. Tampaknya, bahkan Bridge sendiri, lupa bahwa si Ranger SPD yang ini berasal dari masa depan.

"Itu kan, bisa diatur. Lagipula, kau tidak berasal dari masa primitif seperti kami," ujar Tori, menggunakan kata yang dilontarkan Bridge duluan tadi.

Adam tersenyum. "Aku juga suka ide tentang kita punya markas sendiri. Tapi, mengenyampingkan fakta soal Bridge, kita berlima memang berasal dari kota yang berbeda. Setelah Ranger Overdrive mendapatkan kembali kekuatan mereka, setelah kita pulang ke tempat masing-masing, aku tidak yakin mudah untuk kita berkumpul."

…

…

"Ah, aku lupa soal jarak," gumam Kira.

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Bersambung**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PRDT: Berdasarkan akhir episode 'Day of the Dino part 1'.

**Spoiler PRNS: Berdasarkan episode 'Prelude to a Storm'.

***Spoiler PRSPD: Berdasarkan episode Wormhole, Bridge lahir tahun 2004. Berarti kurang lebih umur Bridge era PROO tahun 2007 adalah sekitar 3 tahun.

**.**


	8. Power Rangers Retro

**Disclaimer: Power Rangers **_**franchise **_**pertama kali diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Mighty Morphin diproduksi oleh Saban Entertaiment. Power Rangers Ninja Storm, Power Rangers Dino Thunder, Power Rangers SPD, Power Rangers Mystic Force, dan Power Rangers Operation Overdrive diproduksi oleh The Walt Disney Company. Author sama sekali tidak menerima keuntungan materiil.**

**Warning: Fanfiksi ini berdasarkan episode 20 dan 21 **_**season**_** Operation Overdrive. Ada banyak referensi Power Rangers di luar **_**season**_** PROO.**

**.**

**Retro Rangers  
Chapter 8: Power Rangers Retro**

**(Latar waktu: setelah episode 21.)**

**by Fei Mei**

**.**

* * *

**.**

Memang baru seminggu yang lalu Adam mendapat surel dari Andrew, dan kini ia harus berpamitan dengan tim Pak Hartford. Dibilang bahwa rasanya cepat sekali, nyatanya memang cepat, karena _hanya _tujuh hari. Tapi bagi Adam, rasanya cepat dan lambat secara bersamaan, mungkin karena dialah yang menghampiri empat veteran lainnya—oke, dikurang Bridge, tapi tetap saja ia harus mengendarai mobil ke Kota Newtech. Jadi, ya, sepekan ini terasa padat bagi si Ranger Hitam Kedua dalam sejarah Power Rangers.

Adam yang menjemput, Adam juga yang mengantar pulang. Sebenarnya Andrew Hartford sudah menawari agar tim Overdrive saja yang mengantar Kira, Tori, Xander, dan Bridge ke kota masing-masing, maksudnya biar Adam pun bisa langsung pulang ke Angel Grove dengan Alpha 6. Tapi kelima Ranger veteran yang diundang Sentinel Knight ini menolak tawaran tersebut, dan Adam dengan senang hati bersedia mengantar rekan-rekannya pulang.

Jadilah mereka berdesakan lagi di mobil. Mereka ingat ketika harus ke Angel Grove untuk mencari Alpha 6, mereka sempit-sempitan begini. Ketika kembali ke San Angeles, robot yang mereka temukan masih di dalam kotak, sehingga mudah dibawa walau ukurannya tidak kecil. Tapi sekarang, karena Alpha 6 sudah dinyalakan lagi, seakan ada satu anak kecil yang menyelip duduk di antara mereka berlima.

"Kau tahu, kita belum memutuskan soal markas," ujar Kira ketika mereka sudah setengah jalan menuju Kota Newtech.

"Masalah jarak, Kira, kita sudah membahas ini sebelumnya, kan?" kata Tori mengingatkan.

Kira mengangguk. "Tapi aku tidak ingin tim 'sementara' kita ini benar berakhir begini saja!"

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kurasa yang lain juga," ujar Adam yang menyetir. "Jadi, daripada markas, mungkin kita bisa saja bertemu di mana begitu?"

"Setuju, anggap saja reuni," balas Xander.

"Dan aku bisa mengatur koordinat kedatanganku. Maksudku, Kat tidak bakal membiarkanku sering-sering ke masa ini, tapi dia pasti mengizinkan kalau hanya sesekali," kata Bridge.

Namun, Kira yang masih belum puas, malah mendapat ide. "Bikin grup!"

"Maaf?"

"Hah?"

"Apa?"

"Grup?"

Kira tersenyum. "Aku baru ingat. Adam bilang dia dan generasi pertama Power Ranger punya grup _chatting_, dan di sanalah Dr O memberi laporan tentang tim Ranger baru, kan? Kita juga bisa membuat grup untuk kita berlima!"

"Ide bagus!" sahut Adam. "Dan, eh, karena kita berlima dari tempat yang berbeda, selain mengobrol, kita bisa bertukar informasi kalau-kalau ada tim Ranger baru di dekat kita."

"Biar jangan ada tim yang dianaktirikan seperti timku," ujar Tori sambil menyengir.

Adam memutar bola matanya. "Aku sudah minta maaf, Tor."

"Aku setuju juga, ini ide bagus," kata Xander.

Bridge, yang lagi-lagi duduk di jok depan, menoleh ke belakang dengan semangat. "Kita harus menentukan nama grupnya! Bagaimana dengan 'Empat Ranger tambah Satu dari masa depan'?"

"Kepanjangan banget," tolak Tori. "Bagaimana dengan Ranger Veteran?"

"Kata veteran terdengar tua, seperti sudah berumur tua," kata Xander sambil menggeleng. "Bagaimana dengan Ranger Senior?"

"Masih ada yang lebih senior dari kita, ingat?" Lalu Kira menepuk pelan bahu Adam. "Ada ide?"

Adam memutar otak. Ia tidak biasa mengeluarkan ide untuk kepentingan tim, kecuali kalau terdesak. "Eh, aku tidak tahu. Yang mana saja kurasa tidak masalah. Hanya nama grup, kan?"

"Tidak 'hanya', tahu. Itu bisa saja jadi nama tim kita! Maksudku, kita berasal dari tim yang berbeda-beda, lalu disatukan oleh Sentinel Knight. Kita butuh nama tim juga," jelas Kira.

"Eh,_ Retro Ranger_*, mungkin?" usul Adam.

…

…

"Aku suka itu."

"Aku juga."

"Itu terdengar keren."

"Oke, akan kubuat grup dan kumasukkan kita berlima!"

.

* * *

.

"Tommy, kau tidak pernah bilang kalau Kira cerewet."

"_Hah? Kira cerewet?_"

"Bukan cerewet bawel, sih. Tapi, yah, aku cukup bersyukur dia ikut dalam tim ini. Karena kalau tidak, aku akan kebosanan setengah mati dalam perjalanan."

"_Jadi sudah selesai? Tugas dari Andrew Hartford?_"

"Ya. Tapi Kira mengusulkan agar kami membuat grup _chatting_ untuk berlima, agar kami tetap bisa berkomunikasi."

"_Bagus, itu sangat bagus._"

"Tommy, aku masih tidak paham kenapa Sentinel Knight memilihku. Kira, Tori, Xander, dan Bridge, aku agak paham. Aku melihat kemampuan mereka dan aku lega akan kehadiran mereka bersamaku. Tapi sampai kami berpamitan, Sentinel Knight dan Andrew tidak memberitahu alasan mereka memilihku."

"_Begitu? Wah … yah, kau seorang petarung handal, tahu, kan? Kau punya dojo, instruktur bela diri, dan kau yang paling senior daripada empat lainnya._"

"Kalau begitu, harusnya mereka memilihmu, atau Jason, atau Zack, bukan aku."

"_Adam, kau itu Ranger yang rendah hati. Empat rekan Ranger yang dipilih mereka berasal dari tim yang berbeda-beda, kan? Kupikir mereka membutuhkan seorang senior yang tidak hanya berpengalaman, tapi juga rendah hati dan sabar, untuk bisa menyatukan mereka._"

"Tommy, kau menyatukan Kira, Conner, Ethan, dan Trent!"

"_Memang, tapi dari nol, dari mereka baru pertama kali menjadi Ranger. Karena sama-sama dari nol, mereka mau tumbuh bersama. Tapi untuk timmu, kalian semua sudah punya pengalaman sendiri, mereka sudah punya pengetahuan sendiri tentang dunia Ranger, ego mereka sudah ada. Gara-gara itu, bakal ada rasa superior dalam hati masing-masing. Makanya kau dibutuhkan, mereka butuh seseorang untuk menekan rasa individual dan perbedaan, membuat mereka mau bekerjasama dengan orang dari tim lain yang sama berpengalamannya. Adam, kalau aku, aku tidak yakin akan membuat Tori mau ikut ke San Angeles._"

"Menurutmu begitu?"

"_Menurutku begitu. Nah, kalian punya nama tim untuk kalian berlima? Aku ingin menulis laporan untuk di grup._"

Adam tersenyum lebar. "Power Rangers Retro."

**.**

* * *

**.**

**Selesai**

**.**

* * *

*Spoiler PROO: Setelah episode 'Once a Ranger part 1 dan 2', tim Adam ini kemudian dikenal sebagai Retro Rangers.

**.**

**A/N: **Bagi Fei pribadi, episode Once A Ranger adalah _crossover_ yang paling Fei nikmati, mungkin karena ada 5 Ranger dari 5 tim yang beda. Yang paling Fei apresiasi adalah kembalinya Adam, bukan Tommy yang bagai anak emas di _franchise_ ini. Lalu Bridge yang adalah Ranger SPD favorit Fei, itu membuat Fei berpikir bahwa dia memang layak menjadi Ranger Merah (jika dilihat dari perjalanannya di _season_ sendiri). Salah satu hal menarik dari Retro Rangers ini adalah, ketiga Ranger laki-laki pernah menjadi Ranger Hijau. _Yes_, Xander memang masih Ranger Hijau, Bridge pernah jadi Hijau sebelum Biru dan akhirnya Merah, Adam pernah jadi Zeo Hijau dan Turbo Hijau tapi di sini dia kembali jadi Mighty Morphin Hitam.

Permisi, mau nonton ulang Once A Ranger lagi.


End file.
